To Love The Enemy
by Fairy Princess Moon
Summary: What happens when you're on top of your game and rocking the world and then suddenly you here someone's out to take your spot. But it doesn't get any better if the person who's stealing your fame is stealing your heart too.


Ok so I change a few things the Winx Club. Musa's not a princess here instead she's very famous singer, I also changed Riven's personality as well he is an uprising singer on his way to fame. Oh and I made him just a smidge nicer and less moody.

Ok here it goes.

It was a normal morning for the blue eyed beauty as she woke in sun shined though her curtains and hit her face. She sat up in her bed and rubbed my eyes. "Hey, your finally up!" said Stella a perky Blonde with bright hazel eyes."Auhh I feel horrible; what time did I go to bed last night?" Musa said with a hand to her head as if she had a fever.

"Mmm around 3." said one of her roommates who was looking though her closet. "3 pm?" She asked questionably. "No! You poured your self into bed around 3 in the morning. I had to cover for you when Grizelda did a bed check." Stella told."Thanks, I owe you big time for that one girl. So what are you gonna do with the day off today?" Musa asked with her midnight blue hair in her face.

"Well I was thinking maybe going to the mall and upgrade my outfits some more." Stella said with a smile."I think you should get some rest didn't you upgrade your outfits yesterday" She said as she stood next to one of her best friends. "You can never wait too long Musa." she said

"So what are you going to do with your free day?""You should know already. I'm going to see Clark and confirm me singing in the Magix Grammy's of course." she said in her pj's walking around in their both got them selves ready and dressed then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Miss I love to party..." said Bloom "You came just made it in time.""Why were we talking about something important." Stella said sarcasticallyMusa giggled as She took her seat in between Bloom and Stella"Yeah, we were talking about Riven." said a girl with a pink fashion forward bob, Techna

"Who?" She asked as she took a sip of her orange could hear the silence, she could feel that every girl at that table was looking at her as if she was a NMB (non magical being) in Alfea"What?" Musa asked again this time a little more quieter.

"You don't know who Riven is? Riven, the new transfer student in Red Fountain?""No." She said it wasn't as if she asked who's Ms.F. She had a very busy life she didn't have time to follow the admission process of Red Fountain, but the name Riven sounded familiar to her she just couldn't remember why.

"What do you mean you don't know Riven?" asked Cindy. "Everyone knows who Riven is."  
"Everyone but me." Musa said getting a little annoyed. So what if she didn't know him its not like he's gonna help her career or her studies.  
"He's just one of the most gorgeous guys to ever go to Red Fountain and he sings. How much more dreamy can he get." Flora exclaimed.

"Wait I'm pretty sure you know who he is you probably just partied too much last night." Bloom said "Stella you met him last week."  
"Mmmm. Oh you mean that cute guy with the violet eyes and perfectly sculpted  
abs?" Stella asked "Yeeessss." all the girls at the table in unison, they all sounded like they were in love.

"He is cute; Musa how do you not know him?" Stella asked.  
"Stella you're not helping my situation; and is it such a big deal that I don't know him?" She said angrily in frustration.  
"Well I just thought you knew the guy that was taking your place." Techna said.

She look at Techna questionably. "Taking my place in what?" She asked even more confused.  
"Didn't you hear, he's gonna open up Magix Grammy's with his new song." Bloom told.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Musa said full of anger "He's opening where?" She asked hopping that what they said was a cruel joke.

"The Grammy's here in Magix." Bloom whispered hopping Musa wouldn't hear but that was unlikely due to her sonic ears.  
"And who exactly told you this?" She asked furiously

"Riven." she said even more quietly

"Who?" She said one more time hoping for a new answer just hoping.  
Flora look at her. She didn't have to say anything the look on her face said it all.

She took a deep breathe closed her eyes and then opened them again.  
"Excuse me. I need to go find Clark or this Riven guy and straighten a few things up." She said as she stood up and fixed her skirt and started to walk out of the dinning hall.

Musa was so mad, so heated. She was so hot when she walked she left smoke in her tracks.  
"The nerve of that guy to tell lies to my best friends lies like that." she said to herself.  
She was now in down town Magix where the Grammy's would be held.

"Hey, its Musa!" someone yelled. She turned to see a bunch of her fans with their camera's starting to take pictures of Musa.  
She smiled and posed but not for too long she had to find who gave "Riven" the idea he was going to open the Grammy's.  
She was so furious and into her thoughts she didn't notice this guy in front of me 'till she bumped into him and fell.

"ouch, why don't you watch..." She began to say  
"Sorry, that was my fault." He said and held out his hand to help her up.  
She took his hand and got up. She wanted to thank him but when she looked at him his eyes met her eyes and Musa was speechless, and him, he was flawless.

"Are you ok?" He asked snapping Musa out of her daydream"Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm Just looking for Clark." She said  
"Oh well he's over there." He pointed to his left. "Thanks." she said as she walked away in awe.

"Clark." She said as a 5'2 28 year old man turned to her. "Musa!! Darling you look fabulous today." He said giddily  
"Clark cut the small talk what is going on here?" Musa asked while she crossed my arms.  
"What do you mean Musa?" Clark said as he looked at his clip board.

"Oh don't play dumb with me you know exactly what I'm talking a bout." She said bitterly."Why didn't you tell me you were replacing me huh?"  
"Look Musa, it wasn't my idea." he began to say "It was Ginger's."  
"Ginger? who's that?". "She's the new co-executive for entertainment with me."Clark said

"K but why would she want to replace me?". Musa asked confused  
"She said we need more female viewers but personally think she has a crush on him." Clark said as Musa began to pace back and forth.  
"Mmm well do you know the guy?" Musa asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Yeah thats him over there." He pointed at the same guy that not too long ago took her breathe away was the guy that was stealing her spotlight. The guy she thought was flawless was Riven.

Ok so that is it the beginning of this story I promise that I will continue my other stories it's just that this one is more developed then my other ones


End file.
